Abrazame
by jillian kurusugawa
Summary: camila abrazame, un Takao x Hiromi Capitulo Unico


ABRAZAME"

Por: Felina 14

Canción: Abrázame- Camila

Pareja: Tyson y Hilary

N/A: quise cambiar un poco.

Edades: 17 años (Tyson) 16 años (Hilary)

Genero: tragedia. Dramático

Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido  
Que estoy desesperado, y según mis latidos  
No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor…

En la casa Kinomiya se encontraba dos jóvenes, discutiendo. Tal vez en voz baja pero las palabras aun así eran dañinas.

-Lo siento, Tyson-

-No se como puedes andar con el.

-Entiéndelo yo lo amo.

-Pero…

-Me voy, Tyson- la chica tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a la salida

-Espera- suplico corriendo tras de ella. Tomando su mano a la mitad de la calle, haciendo que ella tirara sus maletas

-Por favor, Tyson… ¡déjame ir!

-No puedo, Hilary, ¡Entiéndeme!- dos lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas

-No puedo- le dio las espalda- no siento lo mismo.

-Pero yo te amo- suspiro- Hilary

Y antes de perder de vista mí camino  
Quiero mirarte un poco  
Y soñar que mi destino  
Es junto a ti, mi amor

Un sonido muy conocido se escucho. Cada vez más cerca.

Los gemidos de la chica eran más sonoros, no podía decir que no le dolía. Pero no quería que la viera llorar.

Un coche se aproximaba a toda prisa, que apenas el joven japonés pudo percibir.

Quédate un segundo aquí  
A hacerme compañía  
Quédate un poquito mas quiero sentirte mía…

-¡Cuidado Hilary!- Empujo el delicado cuerpo de la mujer dueña de su corazón. Evitando el contacto con el automóvil,

-¡Tyson!

El cuerpo del japonés se encontraba bañado en sangre. Igual que las maletas de la chica.

El hombre salio del auto a auxiliarlo.

Pronto la pareja se encontraba rodeada de personas y una ambulancia se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-¡Tyson!- la chica mezclaba sus lágrimas con la sangre regada en el pecho del japonés.

-me duele

Y abrázame, y abrázame,  
Y abrázame, y abrázame,

-¿Eres un tonto porque lo hiciste?- reprocho

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus rojos labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

La ambulancia llego y se llevo el cuerpo aun con vida, Hilary no quiso apartarse y los acompaño hasta el hospital.

Los paramédicos se llevaron al japonés a urgencias.

Hoy me había dado cuenta, que no había sentido  
Tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido  
Que dios hace mejor.

La chica espero desesperanzada en la sala de espera.

Una persona adulta salio de urgencias vestida de blanco.

-Como esta doctor- pregunto sin rodeos.

-señorita, si quiere que sea sincero con usted…no pasara de esta noche.

Ella se quedo muda mirándole directo a los ojos, no podía creerlo.

El señor vestido de blanco tomo entre sus manos las de la chica.

Quiero mirarte un poco  
Y soñar que mi destino  
Es junto a ti, mi amor

-se lo digo porque…me imagino que usted querrá despedirse.

El lugar se quedo por un momento en silencio. Solo se escuchaba los teléfonos sonar y algunos estornudos,

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

Quédate un segundo aquí  
A hacerme compañía  
Quédate un poquito mas quiero sentirte mía…

El lugar apestaba a medicina. Solo se escuchaba sus suspiros y la maquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón.

Abrió despacio sus ojos al escuchar la puerta rechinar.

Ella entro lo más suave que pudo y se sentó a su lado.

Tyson solo la miraba con alegría, mientras los otros ojos reflejaban tristeza.

Y abrázame, y abrázame,  
Y abrázame, y abrázame,

-Hola-dijo con dificultad el japonés

-¿Porque lo hiciste?

El volvió a sonreír como lo había echo hace poco tiempo, con un deje de sarcasmo.  
Dame una razón, para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión  
Quiero que estés conmigo, hasta que me haya ido

No respondió, solo la miraba, nada más. Hilary empezó a llorar.

Los sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes no lo soporto y corrió hacia la puerta

Y abrázame… abrázame,  
Y abrázame, y abrázame,

-Quédate por favor- dijo antes de que saliera y lo volviera a dejarte solo.

Accedió se volvió a sentar a su lado pero esta vez miro al japonés con una sonrisa,

El chico empezó a sudar y ha jadear, apretaba con fuerzas las sabanas blancas.

Dame una razón solo quiero una razón.  
Y abrázame, y abrázame,

-Siempre me… siempre me consideraste un chico…inmaduro- le era difícil hablar.

Hilary lloraba a cantarazos. A pesar de que trataba de evitarlo. Tomo la mano del chico.

-No siempre lo fui…

Dame una razón, para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión  
Quiero que estés conmigo, hasta que me haya ido

-no quise que esto pasara, Tyson-

-Quédate…por favor…abrázame- Una ultima suplica, un ultimo deseo. Su Último deseo.

Y abrázame, y abrázame,  
Dame una razón, yo no quiero tu compasión  
Quiero que estés conmigo hasta que me haya ido.

Ella lo hizo y se hundió en su pecho soltando sus amargas lágrimas, Ahí hasta dejar de escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido  
Que estoy desesperado, y según mis latidos  
No me queda mucho… tiempo a mi favor…

FIN


End file.
